candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Delicious Drifts
Not to be confused with Delicious Drifter, the champion title of the 189th Reality episode, Peppermint Portal. in in (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: The episode takes place in a polar climate, judging from the surroundings. In the background there seems to be something like an igloo from marshmallow. Tiffi sees that Paul the polar bear is upset that his jelly fish is frozen in ice. After episode: Tiffi gives Paul a burning candy that makes him breathe fire and defrost the frozen jelly fish. New things *Jelly fish and coconut wheels appear in marmalade for the first time in level 246 and level 249, respectively. *Mystery candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 254, due to redesigning. Levels Delicious Drifts is a somewhat easy episode. It has two somewhat hard - hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Chocolate Barn. This episode also contains level 252, which you could play indefinitely after breaking through most of the blockers. However, because of the removal of timed levels, this is no longer the case and said level is now a moves level. Gallery |-| Story= Sigh.png|Sigh! A polar bear.png|A polar bear? Why so down, Mr polar bear.png|Why so down, Mr Bear? My jelly fish is frozen solid inside an ice cube.png|My jelly fish is frozen solid in this ice cube! Polarbearafter.png Polarbearafter2.png |-| Levels= Level 246 Reality.png|Level 246 - |link=Level 246 Level 247 V2 HTML5.png|Level 247 - |link=Level 247 Level 248 V2 HTML5.png|Level 248 - |link=Level 248 Level 249 V2 HTML5.png|Level 249 - |link=Level 249 Level 250 Reality before.png|Level 250 - (Before liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 250 Level 250 Reality after.png|Level 250 - (After liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 250 Level 251 V2 HTML5.png|Level 251 - |link=Level 251 Level 252 Reality 2nd Version.PNG|Level 252 - |link=Level 252 Level 253 V4 HTML5.png|Level 253 - |link=Level 253 Level 254 V3 HTML5.png|Level 254 - |link=Level 254 Level 255 V3 HTML5.png|Level 255 - |link=Level 255 Level 256 V2 HTML5.png|Level 256 - |link=Level 256 Level 257 V2 HTML5.png|Level 257 - |link=Level 257 Level 258 Reality.png|Level 258 - |link=Level 258 Level 259 V3 HTML5.png|Level 259 - |link=Level 259 Level 260 Reality.png|Level 260 - |link=Level 260 |-| Champion title= Champ18.png|Champion title|link=Polar Explorer |-| Old Map= Delicious Drifts Old Map.png|Old map on Flash Delicious Drifts Map Mobile.png|Old map on mobile |-| Icon= Deliciousdrifts.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains level , where millions of points could be achieved if you kept playing this level. *Only 4 levels in this episode have 6 candy colours. They are levels , , , and . *This is the only episode in World Three to end with a jelly level. *This is the second episode to take place in a watery terrain (the first being Wafer Wharf). *This episodes' character's problem and one of the new elements is almost ironic, as they both have Jelly Fish inside some sort of Blocker. *This is the first episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The second one is Fudge Fjord with lollipop hammer and the third one is Delectable Depths with free switch. *The booster candies for Jelly and Ingredient levels (Jelly Fish and Coconut Wheels, respectively) naturally appear on the board for the first time in this episode but Lucky Candies (the booster candy for Candy Order levels) don't appear naturally on the board until much later on. *The episode name shares its first word with Delicious Dynasty, the 100th episode in Reality. *On Facebook, this episode was released the day after Thanksgiving 2012 (22nd November). Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Water-themed episodes